Tristan and Izzy
by Fallingacrossthesky
Summary: A modern retelling of Tristan and Isolde, set in the present day, with a little bit of Romeo and Juliet thrown in for good measure. Just read it?


So here we go, with chapter one, I hope you like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The glasses clinked together. Pink,fizzy champagne sloshed unwillingly onto the marble floor of the densely packed hall. This is where our story really begins,at the beginning, with a chair, an empty chair. I'm sorry to say it, but if it wasn't empty I would have no story to tell you now. Well, there were two chairs in fact, one was occupied, the other barren. A girl sat on one stirring her drink aimlessly,completely unaware of the set of events about to befall her, stirring.

Now you could say he was charming, stylish, sophisticated, enigmatic even, but to himself, he was just Tristan,Tristan Wilkes. And he'd just found his prize. The uneventful evening, or it was until he had spotted her,had just improved tenfold, and he was making his way smoothly across the dance floor toward that empty chair, you remember it, don't you?

Sliding on to it, with the ease of a man who had every confidence he took his place beside her.

"Are you actually gonna drink that?"

She lifted her head slightly, eyes curious and muttered a resounding

"huh?"

"Well, you were just staring at it like it was the koh-i-noor, I was just wondering if it was the cup of eternal youth, or whether you are actually even old enough to drink?" She looked at him blankly, when on a good day I know she would have bitten his head off, and shook her head sharply, as if he were distracting her from her internal reverie.

"No, well...I'm not. I'm just having a bad day"

"Oh...I'm Tristan by the way" He held out his hand expectantly as one would at a business meeting, but she had returned to her statue-like position, resuming the one-on-one stare contest she had with the glass of what looked to be definitely some vodka- based product.

"Whats your name?" His face expectant.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" A wry smile now graced her features and he couldn't help that the corners of his mouth turned reluctantly into a coy smile.

"Wow, mature...Well I guess I'll just have to call you Juliet"

"Original,,,,Then you'll just have to be Romeo" She was smiling completely now.

"Original"She laughed, and a 100 watt grin seemed to spread slowly across his face.

"Can I at least guess?"

"Be my guest only three chances though!" She replied tightly. He nodded, a little disappointed that she wouldn't disclose her name but guessed anyway.

"Ok,erm...Katie?"

She bit back the choke that was building in her throat as she drank, the liquid seeming to burn as it entered her mouth. Tristan smiled tightly, and patted her back affectionately.

"Well?" He asked, mischief shining in his now sea-green eyes.

"Do I look like a Katie?" He laughed, his smile crooked.

"Louise?"

"You know, you just get more and more offensive!"

"Last chance..."

"So I have to get it right this time?" He winked

"Yes Romeo, you do!" She smiled, looking down, suddenly nervous at the intense orbs, now gazing at her with an emotion evident that she couldn't quite place.

"Ruby" His face crumpled, anxious now.

"No" She whispered, cursing internally that her voice had betrayed her, cracking in the middle. He moved his hand slightly to brush back a stray, auburn lock that had cascaded rebelliously from the diamonte clip that held her curls tightly aback her head. He inched closer, now, completely aware of her proximity to him, and pulled back reluctantly, at the shrill ringing of the mobile phone, conveniently placed in her clutch bag on the table, he sighed, disappointment evident in his features.

"Yeah, I'll be right out" She closed the phone as if it burnt her, and hurried out of her chair.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go, my friends outside...erm seeya?"

"Yeah ok...Bye"

She turned and walked in the general direction of the door, somehow slightly woozy, and she wasn't so sure it was the alcohol.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" He shouted hopefully. A small group of lovesick thirteen year olds had gathered around the spot where he stood, and were now giggling uncontrollably.

"Next time we meet, I promise"

"How do I know I'll meet you again?" Confusion

"You don't, anyway it looks like you've got your hands full already, she pointed her finger at the hoarde of stalkers, they laughed again.

"Can you blame them?" She rolled her eyes, laughing lightly at this arrogant player, men, they were all the same.

"Later Romeo!"

"A thousand times good night!" He called after her retreating form, that crooked smile, still playing on his lips. He returned to his seat and gulped the remainder of the vodka, that lay stagnant at the bottom of her glass, the bunny boilers were still following him, he had to get out of there, he turned to pick up his jacket, unaware of the younger woman that had taken up residence in the seat next to him, he had thought it empty. Then it occurred to him, it was still empty. Because she wasn't in it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hoped you liked it, the faster you review, the more I will try and update, this is just the beginning...

P.s if any would like to beta this story, please p.m me, I'd love your help!!


End file.
